Naughty Nightmares
by Beloved Shadow of Light
Summary: What happens when Shada eats some homemade spicy ramen before bed? A nightmare with rather interesting results! Oneshot set shortly before 'Kakashi's WHAT'


**Disclaimer:** I am in no way, shape, or form making a profit with this story. The world of Naruto is © to Masashi Kishimoto; the character of Shada rightfully belongs to one of my good friends, Thomas Drovin. This is a one-shot that takes place before my fic "Kakashi's WHAT!?".

**Naughty Nightmares**

**By: Thomas Drovin**

**Beta/Co-Writer: Beloved Shadow of Light**

**A Naruto Lemon Story**

Shada sighed to himself rubbing his stomach as he came out of his bathroom dressed in a bathrobe. He was suffering from acute indigestion, and had taken some anti-acid solution to combat it. The cause of Shada's indigestion had been the meal his landlady Kumiko had made for him. The young jounin had come home to his apartment late after a difficult mission and realized, as usual, he hadn't defrosted anything from his freezer. He was about to head off and eat out at whatever restaurant was still open when Kumiko had turned up at his door on his way out.

--**_Flashback_**--

_ "Welcome back Shada-san," the pretty auburn-haired, hazel eyed, girl said cheerfully as she entered the jounin's apartment and gave him a friendly hug._

_ "Hello Kumiko," Shada smiled weakly. "I'm afraid you've caught me at a bad time I was just going out."_

_ "To get some dinner no doubt," Kumiko smiled finishing his sentence._

_ "How did you know?" Shada asked in astonishment._

_ "Shada you always go out for dinner at about this time when you forget to defrost something from your freezer, but you don't have to worry. I'll be cooking your meal tonight."_

_ "You will?" Shada said faintly not sure if he should be pleased or alarmed._

_ "Oh don't look so doubtful," Kumiko said patting Shada's cheek gently. "I'll think you'll like this meal, it's a special spicy Ramen dish I've been working on. You'll love it!"_

--**_End Flashback_**--

Being the polite gentleman ninja he was Shada had obliged Kumiko to cook this special Ramen, partly out of curiosity and partly because he was hungry. Half an hour later after he had said yes, Shada's apartment was not filled with the wonderful smell of Kumiko's cooking. When the Ramen was eventually served to Shada he found out that it was VERY spicy indeed, however he finished eating it to please Kumiko who had put a lot of work into the meal. Once Kumiko had gone for the night Shada had to drink up to two gallons of water to cool his throat down. Once he had cooled off the young ninja took a shower before turning in for the night, during his shower Shada had an attack of indigestion which caused him to drink an anti-acid solution.

"Oh boy," Shada groaned to himself as he rubbed his stomach. "When Kumiko makes a spicy Ramen, she really makes it SPICY! I haven't felt this queasy since Hidama dared me to eat my first spicy chicken Ramen with her when we were kids."

At the mention of his childhood friend's name Shada's hand went over the locket he always kept around his neck. He smiled as her remembered all the good times he shared with the young blue eyed, silver haired girl. Their first meeting and how he made Hidama feel like she belonged, his training her with his collection of swords, their combined training with her adopted family and how he always was there for her. He blushed a bit when he remembered the day Hidama decided to 'test' him when she hit puberty. She had really 'blossomed' and her body was now the type that dirty perverts lusted over. Shada detested those kind of people and he had assured Hidama he was NOT like them at all. Hidama however wanted to be sure, and she had done things that had REALLY tested the young ninja to his limits. But he had held out much to Hidama's delight and to his great relief!

Oh she had tried everything she could think of without overstepping the boundaries that her family had taught her all her life. She had dressed in clothing that had either been just a tad too tight or that revealed far more skin that it was suppose to. Making advances on him when she knew she could get away with it (luckily for both of them she dared never try it in public unless it was well hidden). Letting him know she was going to go swimming in the river in a rather skimy swimsuit she had gotten god knew where and said the invitation to join her was open. She had even once snuck over to his house and tried sleeping with him in his bed but when he made no moves towards her she had been so happy she apologized but she had wanted to see if he was true to his word. After the 'test' was over, she went back to dressing as she usually did and their friendship was even stronger.

Quickly moving on from that exciting and embarrassing memory, Shada moved onto the day Hidama left home to find out about her real parents, how empty he had felt when she left that day! He would have gone with her but Hidama's search was for her alone and he had to respect that. So after asking permission to leave Ishi a few days after Hidama left, Shada had travelled around from place to place helping out as best he could where his skills were needed as a ninja for hire. Then came the day he had come to Konoha, after a week and a half of visiting this pleasant village he decided to stay. Shada's decision had been influenced by his meeting with Tsunade who happened to be the Hokage of Konoha, and not just because she happened to be one of the Sannin.

What had influenced Shada's decision was the fact that Tsunade reminded him of Hidama, the resemblance was uncanny for him. And NOT just for her busty body either, there was just…_something_ about Tsunade that reminded Shada of his missing childhood friend. She seemed to give off a similar aura that made his empty feeling less. They had become fast friends especially when it came to keeping the perverted Jiraiya at bay, and it soon became clear to Shada that he had made the right decision. It didn't take him long to discover that Tsunade was a drinker and a gambler as well as Hokage. When Tsunade couldn't be found Shada knew where to look for her, and more than once he had to escort her back to her office or home when she couldn't make it under her own power anymore.

"Huh," Shada smiled to himself as he went to bed, taking his robe off so that he was now in his boxers. "Tsunade's just like Hidama when she drinks too much, I wouldn't be surprised if _they_ were family!"

--

Shada awoke suddenly at around 11:35pm in the evening at a noise coming from the street outside his apartment. Going to his window to look the young ninja sighed wearily to himself as he saw an obviously drunk Tsunade stagger up the street. "Not again," he muttered to himself as he put his robe on and went outside.

"Got lost after drinking too much at the casino again did we Tsunade-sama?" Shada asked the drunken Hokage as he carefully approached her.

"Shada," Tsunade mumbled drunkenly to the approaching young jounin. "I've forgotten how to read, the street signs make no sense."

"The signs make perfect sense Tsunade-sama," Shada said patiently." You're just drunk, too much Sake at the casino I'll bet."

"How'd you know?"

"Three reasons. One, you're drunk. Two, you have an empty Sake bottle in your hand and three, you ALMOST always come home drunk from the casino especially when you've been on a loosing streak."

As Shada said this he took the empty Sake bottle off the drunken woman, and guided her to his apartment. "Come on," he said to her firmly.

"Where are we going?" Tsunade asked Shada, her voice becoming more slow and slurred. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my apartment," Shada answered simply. "It's too far and too late for you to go back to your home in the drunken mess you're in now."

"I'm not a mess…"

"Yes you are," Shada said as he gently but firmly lead the drunk Tsunade to his apartment.

--

Shada blinked in the darkness of his room as the soft knock on his door repeated itself; glancing at his clock he saw it was now 1:35am.

"What does she want now?" he sighed quietly to himself.

After he had brought the drunken Tsunade to his apartment the young ninja had let her sleep it off on his sofa, with some headache tablets and some water nearby for the hangover he knew she'd have when she eventually woke up. When the knock repeated itself he wondered if he should pretend to still be asleep, but then he decided it might be better to see what Tsunade wanted.

"Come in."

"Shada…" Tsunade said hesitantly as she opened the door and came in. "Sorry I woke you up…but can I talk to you for a second?"

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shada asked, turning around to face her. "It's late."

"Shada…" Tsunade said quietly coming into the room and walking slowly to Shada's bedside. "I'm cold…can I sleep with you?"

Shada couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to what?!"

"I've been so lonely these last 20 years since my Dan died," Tsunade said slowly and seductively as she came closer. "While I did my best I've forgotten what it felt like to be a woman. Meeting such a handsome young man like after all this time you has brought out the woman in me."

As she talked, Shada watched Tsunade gently touch her chest and the rest of her body, it was to his surprise, turning him on. It was then he realised that his Hokage was wearing nothing but a silk komodo he liked to wear on special occasions

Tsunade looked at the young ninja longingly. "Shada…I want to feel like a woman again. Make love to me."

This made Shada back away into the wall his bed was against. He was dumbfounded but at the same time he was getting hard. "T-T-T-Tsunade! Do you know what you're asking me to do?!"

By now Tsunade was on the bed with Shada, in one quick movement she removed his sheets and caught sight of his hard on.

"Looks like my suspicions were right, you have nice dick."

Before Shada could do anything there was a rip, followed by intense pain in his crotch and his boxers were then sling shotted across the room. "Tsunade!" was all Shada could say in response to the pain. He opened his watering eyes and before he could get out a word he found the busty blonde's lips right in front of his own.

"Kiss me," she whispered. Shada's mind blurred. He needed help NOW; he couldn't make this kind of decision on his own.

** (Due to NC17 ban FanFiction has placed said lemon has been edited out. If you want to read what happens please visit AdultFanFiction under the 'Naruto' category for this fic of the same title. By clicking there you have agreed to the terms laid out and have accepted said terms.)**

Unfortunaly as they finished the door to the bedroom opened and to Shada's horror it was Kumiko! She looked VERY pissed off at what she was seeing.

"Kumiko!" Shada cried as he quickly withdrew from Tsunade. "N-now, wait a minute! I can explain!"

"What's to explain Shada?" Tsunade said calmly. "You begged me to sleep with you."

Shada couldn't believe Tsunade. SHE was the one who wanted to sleep with HIM not the other way around! "I did not…!" he began.

"You dirty pervert!" Kumiko yelled stepping forward ready to beat the shit out of him. "How dare you take advantage of our Hokage! Now you DIE!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

--

Shada bolted upright in his bed, cold sweat on his brow. He looked around his semi-lit room as the sun was starting to rise. There was no sign of Kumiko at all. He lay back, exhaling a sigh of relief. It had just been a dream. "I should have guessed that when Tsunade said I had a nice dick."

"But you do have a nice dick Shada."

That voice made Shada freeze up. Slowly, he turned to see Tsunade in bed with him, naked as he was. It hadn't been a dream. He had slept with his Hokage!

Tsunade smiled at him. "Was it good for you too?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

--

Shada jumped out of his bed at lightening speed and looked frantically around his room. There was no sign of Tsunade OR Kumiko, a further investigation of his apartment found no trace of anyone being there at all.

"It was just a dream," Shada sighed to himself in relief. "That is the LAST time I eat any spicy Ramen before going to bed!"

--

A few hours later, a very flustered Shada turned up at the Hokage tower for a mission. "Morning Shada," Iruka said cheerfully to the young ninja. "What's wrong with you this morning? You look like you slept with the Hokage."

Hearing this Shada just glared at Iruka and snapped, "Just give me my mission will you? Make sure it's a nice LONG one too! I need to get out for here a while!"

"Why is that Shada?" Tsunade called from the doorway of her office.

"Oh… no reason…. Tsunade-sama…" Shada said nervously as he grabbed his mission slip and edged towards the door turning a crimson red. "I… just need…the exercise… that's all."

With that said Shada tore off out of the office leaving Iruka and Tsunade looking at each other in total bafflement of his behaviour.

**Co-Author's Notes:** As you may notice, this fabulous piece of literature was written by Thomas Drovin! (applause) We've been chatting back and forth and he came up with the idea just why Shada was out of Konoha when Hidama arrived. So yes this does take place before my fic "Kakashi's WHAT!?". He wrote this as a thank you for placing his character in my fic. Isn't he a doll? :D

Now, I was mostly a Betaer for this and I included a few snippets but most (if not all) of the credit goes to Thomas as he wrote it. I hope you like it so please leave a review so I can pass it along to him. Enjoy!

P.S. Due to FF's ban you'll have to check out the unedited version at aff. Don't worry, it's the same title just be sure to check under the title or by my name there, ShadowofLight.


End file.
